owenandheatherfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Total Drama Hauntings
Two years have passed since season five of Total Drama ended. Gwen is now 19, and still currently lives at home. Her life is boring... but little does she know, something tragic will happen which will forever change her life... and maybe even end it. Main character: ''Gwen Chapters Chapter 1 - Just the Beginning... I opened my eyes. My mind was foggy. I became more awake and looked around. I was in a... in a bathroom, inside a bathtub. The water was running, and I still had my clothes on. "Great." I thought. I turned off the water and got out of the bathtub. A towel was on the floor, and I quickly took it to dry my face. I took a quick look at the mirror and proceeded to dry my face. ''Little did Gwen know, as she was drying her face, and covering her eyes with towel, instead of Gwen in the mirror, a woman appeared that had black, long, tangled hair. She had scratches all over her face, and she was carrying a butchers knife. As soon as Gwen finished and looked at the mirror, the woman dissapeared. I closed the bathroom light and went inside my bedroom. Man was I tired. My eyes started to close and I slowly started to sleep. Sleep. Sleep''.'' My eyes shut and I soundly went to sleep. BANG. I woke up. What was that? It was a loud hard hit. I looked at the time but the clock did not have hands, and I didn't have a digital clock. I ran out of my door and stared. The house was pitch black and I couln't see anything, complete darkness. My first thought was that maybe this was a black-out and that my family was trying to fix it or something. And so I called out to my mom. "Mom? Mom are you there?" No response. Nothing. I then decided to call to my dad. If my mom wasn't there, he had to be there... at least I think. "Dad? Dad are you there?" Nothing. I suddenly heard a faint voice. "Gweeeen." It called out. "Gweeeen" I heard again. The voice was very weak and soft, and I could barely hear it... but I heard it. I got a little frightened but I still regained my cool. I turned around to go to my bed and I bumped into something. It quickly vanished and I ran into my bed, this time, to find out what's happening. The strange object that Gwen had seemingly bumped into was... a ghost. It was again, the lady that Gwen had run into in the bathroom. I sat up in my bed and proceeded to turn on the light. Except the light wouldn't work. It was pitch black in my room, and I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face, and while this was going, the light wouldn't work. "Ugh!" I thought again. By feeling my way through the room, I changed my clothes into my black pajamas. I then heard a growl from my stomach, which, of course meant that I was hungry. So, I decided to go to the kitchen and get a sandwich. and I went to the kitchen. Chapter 2 - TBA Trivia *This story was inspired after the author played an online horror game. *While yes, this is a horror story, this isn't some freaky, gory SAW story, there won't be blood and death in every chapter. Don't let the template fool you. *This is my first non-competition story.